Cool Spot (film)/Trivia
Trivia *This is the first Gingo film not to be co-produced by Universal Animation Studios since The Pandemoniums Movie in 2009. *This is the second Gingo film to be produced in a 2.35:1 widescreen aspect ratio, after Workers. **It is also the tenth Universal animated film to be produced in 2.35:1, after Galaxion, Magina, M.I.S.S.I.O.N., The Tale of Despereaux, Woo La La, Luna & Zak, Despicable Me 3, Lix and Computeropolis: The Deep Web. * This is the first animated film by Virgin Produced. * This is Pharrell Williams's second voice role after voicing himself in a episode of The Simpsons. ** However, this is his first voice acting role that isn't voicing himself. * Pharrell Williams, who stars as Cool Spot, produced and wrote the film due to being a fan of the original 1993 video game, with the film being based on his vision. * This is Gingo’s second film to use profanity, which includes “damn”, “hell”, "pissed", and “crap”, as well as a use of "ass", “b*tch” and “bastard” for brief comical moments. ** Additionally, the director's cut uses stronger language like "sh*t", "p*ssy", and one use of the word "f*ck". * Unlike other Gingo films, it was released in IMAX 2D only in North America while it was shown in IMAX 3D in other territories. * It is the second non-sequel Gingo film since Imagimals ''to cross $800 million worldwide. ** It is also the first Gingo film to gross over $100 million during it's opening weekend. * This is one of the three animated films released in 2018 that James Corden is involved in, the other two being ''Peter Rabbit and Smallfoot * Snoop Dogg and André 3000 were both guest stars in TeenV and also collaborated on the song "Hollywood Divorce" in 2006. ** Snoop Dogg and Pharrell also made various songs together as well. * This is the first animated role for Michael B. Jordan that isn't a direct-to-video production. * This is the first Gingo film to have a musical artist in the leading role. ** Also, the first to feature various rappers and singers in starring roles as well. * The first Gingo film to feature an African-American voicing the lead role. * It is currently Gingo's highest grossing non-Universal Animation film as well as Gingo's highest grossing film of all time. * This is one of the two voice-over roles played by Lil' Yachty in 2018, the other being Green Lantern in Teen Titans Go! To the Movies. * It was originally slated to feature a custom IMAX Countdown for it's IMAX release, however, these plans were scrapped for unknown reasons. * When Cool Spot was originally in production during 1995, the producers wanted to cast late-rapper Tupac Shakur as Cool Spot. However, due to his murder in 1996, the film went into development hell. * Some actors who auditioned for the role of Cool Spot included, Will Smith, Snoop Dogg (who later recieved the part of Bebe instead), Noah Schnapp who was rejected for the part due to sounding too young, Kenan Thompson, C.J. Wallace, and Terry Crews before Pharrell eventually was cast. * The film was intially intended to be a Glass Ball Productions film due to Gingo Entertainment reading the script and fearing that the film would have a PG-13 rating due to the infrequent strong language in the film. * The third offical trailer for the film was the first ever trailer for a Gingo film to receive a 12A rating by the BBFC in the United Kingdom. The film also received a 12A rating due to "violence, bad language, dangerous activity, and alcohol use." * Cool Spot’s ringtone for his phone is “Happy” by Pharrell Williams from Despicable Me 2, making this reference ironic since Pharrell voices Spot. * This film has more curse words than any other film released by Gingo and was almost rated PG-13. * The first Gingo film to use a variant for the theme of the 2013 Universal Pictures logo. ** The second Gingo film to have a variant on the Gingo Animation logo. * The eleventh animated film of 2010s to gross a billion dollars worldwide, after after Toy Story 3, Frozen, Paradoria, Minions, Zootopia, Finding Dory, Imagimals, Despicable Me 3, Incredibles 2, and Computeropolis: The Deep Web. Category:Trivia Category:Cool Spot